Because of an Egg
by God of the Challenge
Summary: What if Ash had stood his ground, and kept Togepi's egg?


"Ok Ash, I'll raise it for ya." Brock said as he took the egg out of Ash's hands.

Ash was angered by this. He had found that egg, and he had the right to keep it.

"But I can raise it." Ash protested. If Charizard was still going to act disobedient, he was going to need another Pokémon to fill in for him.

"You would've dropped it and broken it anyway!" Misty said waving off Ash's protests.

"I WOULD NOT!" Ash protested.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll take good care of it!" Brock said, as he and Misty ran off.

Ash had just about enough of this. So, he decided that if they were going to steal the egg he found, he was going to take it back. Who did they think they are, claiming he couldn't take care of an egg? They had acted like he was an incompetent trainer the whole time he had met them, and he had had enough. He pulled out one of his Pokéballs.

"IVYSAUR, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled, and threw the Pokéball. Bulbasaur had decided to evolve sometime after the night he said it wasn't his time. "Use **Vine Whip** , but be careful!"

Ivysaur nodded, and took the egg away from Brock.

Brock and Misty stopped running when they saw that they no longer had the egg. They turned and saw it in Ash's hands.

"What's the big idea!?" Ash shouted. "What gives you guys the right to take away my egg!?" he then turned his attention to the egg. "Easy there little guy. I got you." He said soothingly. He gently kissed it.

"Come on Ash, you're too immature to take care of an egg, and Brock needs the experience to become a breeder." Misty said, trying to take away the egg. However, this caused Charizard to come out of his Pokéball all by himself. He snarled at the red head, and then calmed down when he saw the egg. This egg ignited an instinct all Charizard had when it came to their young: the instinct to protect. He sniffed it tentatively, before giving it a lick.

"Charizard?" Ash asked. He hadn't seen Charizard this affectionate since he was still a Charmander. Charizard noticed who was holding the egg, and was surprised to see it was Ash. He backed up, but not before Ash patted his snout.

"It's okay Charizard." Ash said softly. "Come say hi to our future team mate."

"ASH ARE YOU NUTS!?" Brock yelled. "CHARIZARD COULD DESTROY THE EGG!"

"WELL AT LEAST HE WOULDN'T STEAL IT AND SAY I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH!" Ash yelled. Charizard roared at them.

Brock and Misty relented, and let Ash keep the egg.

* * *

"It's hatching!" Ash exclaimed. The egg was rolling around the room. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Team Rocket all tried to make a grab for the egg. Ash soon picked it up, and held it close to his heart.

"It's okay little one, follow the sound of my voice." Ash said. "I'm right here, come on little guy."

"Hey, let me see!" Misty said, taking the egg, and pushing Ash out of the way.

Ash fumed at this.

The egg finally hatched. It was now a Pokémon called Togepi.

Togepi is a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. Togepi does not shed its shell. The egg has red and blue shapes on it. Togepi has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. Togepi has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet.

The Togepi yawned, and blinked when it saw Misty.

"Momma?" it asked.

"Aww! It hatched it hatched! How cute!" Misty squealed as she lifted Togepi up.

"Not the momma!" Togepi exclaimed, as he jumped out of her arms and into Ash's.

"Hi little guy." Ash greeted.

"Poppa!" Togepi squealed, and snuggled into his chest.

"Aww." Ash said. He then remembered, he promised Charizard that he could meet the egg he helped raise as well. So, he called out Charizard.

"Hey Charizard." Ash said. "Meet our new friend. But be nice."

Charizard nodded, and sniffed Togepi. Togepi giggled, and hugged Charizard's snout. When Charizard pulled back, Togepi was still hanging on. Charizard chuckled, and gently removed Togepi, and nuzzled him like he was his own son.

"Hello little one." Charizard said. "I'm your Uncle Charizard."

Togepi giggled.

* * *

"Togepi is evolving." Brock said. It was Ash's battle on the grass field, and Jeanette's Bellsprout had beaten Ivysaur and Pikachu. Ash decided to use Togepi. He had trained Togepi a week after he hatched, much to Misty's protest. But, Ash only had Togepi run around and play. That was how baby Pokémon trained themselves in the wild. Due to this training, Togepi had learned the move **Headbutt**.

In Togepi's place was a Pokémon called Togetic. Togetic is a dainty, bipedal Pokémon that is small in stature. It is white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body. It also has a relatively long neck and long legs and a pair of wings on its back, giving it a vaguely angelic appearance.

"All right Togetic!" Ash said.

Togetic then in held his hands front of his face and they begin to crackle with electrical energy, creating a white electric orb between them. He then fired the orb at Bellsprout. When it hit, electricity discharged around Bellsprout. It had been paralyzed!

"What was that attack?" Delia asked.

"That was **Zap Cannon**." Professor Oak answered. "While it's accuracy is terrible, it always paralyzes a Pokémon when it hits."

Togetic then charged at Bellsprout, and left behind a gold trail as he did so. He then slammed into Bellsprout with a great force, sending it crashing into the wall. Bellsprout was knocked out.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Ash Ketchum and Togetic."

"You did it Togetic!" Ash cheered, as he ran to give his Pokémon a hug. Togetic met him halfway, and hugged his Poppa.

* * *

"And the winner of the Indigo League, is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash and his team of Pokémon walked proudly to the podium to retrieve their trophy. His Pokémon were Pikachu, Charizard, Togetic, Ivysaur, Wartortle, and a Pokémon he had caught during the league itself, Eevee.

Ash raised the trophy high into the air, and all of his Pokémon and the crowd cheered for the winner of the Indigo League.

And to think, this all happened, because of an egg.


End file.
